SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE
by VmenFangirl
Summary: Sólo por esta noche olvidemos el pasado, finjamos que las cosas no son como son y caigamos en la tentación; dejemos que el sentimiento se convierta en capricho y el capricho en deseo; hagamos a un lado las consecuencias y entreguemos todo…sólo por esta noche.


**SOLO POR ESTA NOCHE**

**.**

**SUMMARY:** Sólo por esta noche olvidemos el pasado, finjamos que las cosas no son como son y caigamos en la tentación; dejemos que el sentimiento se convierta en capricho y el capricho en deseo, hagamos a un lado las consecuencias y entreguemos todo…sólo por esta noche.

…

Y bien, pues heme aquí escribiendo esto… que en realidad es más que nada un regalito de agradecimiento porque el review de "ConejitaYaoi" me sacó una sonrisa en un día en el que andaba de malas X,D … he de decir que el tema no es de mi agrado personal (hablaré de ello después XD) pero como dije, es un regalo X,D así que ok, seguiré la sugerencia que ella me hizo… por esta ocasión.

Y bueno, pequeño detalle/advertencia de lectura: Historia slash/yaoi/gaaaay… así que quiero recordar a todos que les agradezco tanto a los que les gusta este género como a quienes por circunstancias, tema, pareja o lo que sea no les agrada y simplemente se van en paz a mejores lugares que este. De verdad gracias a todos. Ahora sí, de lleno a la lectura.

.

.

** FRAGMENTO 1: TENTACIÓN**

Las paredes de aquel enorme castillo son los únicos testigos de su llegada.

En completo silencio atraviesa el enorme ventanal que da hacia su habitación, donde con sus botas negras aterriza delicadamente sobre la alfombra para así amortiguar aún más su discreta entrada, a pesar de que bajo aquella forma fantasmal e invisible resulta virtualmente imposible para cualquiera dar nota de su presencia.

.

Con pasos lentos que simulan los de un gato, llega hasta el baño y lo único que se puede ver a simple vista es una perilla que gira primero para dejar correr el agua caliente hasta llenar la tina en el nivel adecuado y después para cerrarse mientras el agua depositada ahí se mueve dejando espacio a la figura masculina que poco a poco vuelve a ser visible.

El hombre da un suspiro profundo y recarga su cabeza contra una de las orillas del lujoso jacuzzi mientras mantiene los ojos cerrados, dejando que las salidas de hidromasaje hagan su trabajo para relajarlo después de lo ocurrido horas antes esa misma noche.

.

El agua alrededor de todo su cuerpo se siente tan bien que de nuevo suspira y poco después toma aire para sumergir por completo su cabeza unos segundos. Cuando resurge, su cabello negro azabache ha perdido su forma vampírica y cae en mechones cubriéndole la cara, así que utiliza sus manos para apartarlo y poder ver al abrir de nuevo sus ojos lentamente.

Y así permanece, observando sin moverse como el agua hace pequeñas ondas alrededor suyo hasta que se decide a tomar su champú personalizado (como todo lo que a él pertenece), frotándolo entre sus manos para dar masaje a su cabeza y después hacer lo propio con el jabón y pasarlo por el resto de su cuerpo.

.

Poco tiempo después, relajado y ahora ya vuelto a su habitual apariencia diurna y vestido con su preciada ropa de dormir, Vlad Masters se dirige hasta su cama y apartando las cobijas se tumba sobre el colchón intentando dormir. Sin embargo, los frescos recuerdos de lo que había acontecido tan sólo un par de horas antes parecían tener la importante misión de mantenerlo despierto aquella noche, como si la culpa –que se suponía no debía sentir porque "no significaba nada"- le restregara en la cara que lo que se decía a sí mismo no era más que una vil mentira y entonces decidiera torturarlo reviviendo todo de nuevo en su cabeza…

.

…

.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Vlad trabajaba como siempre en su laboratorio frente a la computadora, haciendo cálculos de esto y aquello, concentrándose en mejorar no sólo la seguridad de su portal a la zona fantasma sino en un nuevo proyecto que por ahora no tenía nombre pero que por la manera en la que sonreía al contemplar sus propios avances, daba la impresión de que sería algo tan grandioso que sólo alguien como él podría ser capaz de crear.

De pronto un pequeño detalle al observar los componentes de ese mismo proyecto lo hicieron detenerse y recargarse sobre su silla mientras miraba fijamente la pantalla y con una mano se rascaba el mentón meditando sobre la posible solución a su dilema.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! - gritó con entusiasmo al levantarse de improviso- parece que es hora de hacer una pequeña visita a mis "viejos amigos".

Y así, con buen ánimo y después de frotarse las manos y sonreír malévolamente ante el seguro e inminente éxito que tendría, se transformó en su mitad fantasma y en rápido vuelo se dirigió hasta la casa de los Fenton.

.

…

.

Habiéndose asegurado primero mediante las cámaras de vigilancia (que recientemente había instalado en todo el lugar) de que todos -y en especial el menor de la familia- se encontraban dormidos, evadió la seguridad del área sin mayor problema, abrió un ecto-portal portal hacia el laboratorio y como si se encontrara en el propio, comenzó a caminar por el lugar examinando y buscando con la vista para deducir en donde se encontraría la valiosa pieza que estaba buscando.

-Debe estar por aquí – dijo entre dientes

-¿Vladdie? –

Abriendo los ojos tan grandes como le era posible a sus párpados, Plasmius se detuvo en seco y se puso rígido por un segundo antes de voltear lentamente hacia donde se escuchó aquella voz.

.

Era Jack Fenton quien había pronunciado su nombre. Sin embargo, éste no parecía estar despierto y Vlad confirmó sus sospecha cuando al terminar de voltearse observó como el otro abrazaba el cojín del sillón donde yacía recostado y comenzaba a roncar, haciendo que la mueca de genuino temor de haber sido descubierto que sin querer se había formado en el rostro de Plasmius, desapareciera y fuera reemplazada por un suspiro de alivio.

-Estúpido Jack – dijo entre dientes – es increíble que sea tan tonto aún cuando está dormido – agregó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño molesto.

-Me pregunto qué fue lo que vi en él- pensó sin querer al observarlo de lejos.

.

Recapacitando ante sus propios pensamientos, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y a pesar de encontrarse como espectro, sintió como su frío rostro de pronto se tornaba cálido.

.

Ante esa sensación, se molestó aún más y agitando la cabeza tratando de dispersar todo aquello, cerró fuertemente ojos y puños mientras permanecía inmóvil.

-¡Fudge! – gritó para sus adentros - ¡¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?! -

Suspiró profundo para calmarse y de nuevo abrió los ojos.

-Será mejor que me apresure a buscar esa válvula antes de que Daniel sospeche de la presencia de un fantasma y se despierte- se dijo

.

En efecto se disponía a continuar con su allanamiento cuando sin saber por qué, se quedó mirando en dirección de quien alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo.

-De verdad me molestas Jack, eres tan idiota… podría matarte ahora mismo y librarme de ti para siempre-

.

A sus pensamientos le siguieron los pasos que su cuerpo diera para acercarse más y más al durmiente, hasta quedar de frente a él y mirarlo con escrutinio y desdén.

-No comprendo como mi querida Maddie pudo fijarse en ti pudiendo tenerme a mi desde un principio– decía con disgusto en voz baja

-Vladdie – balbuceó de nuevo Jack entre sueños, causando que Plasmius se sorprendiera y extrañara un poco al mismo tiempo

\- Me pregunto si sigue despierto entonces- se dijo con curiosidad al inclinarse hacia el otro con una expresión de falsa indiferencia para observar mejor.

.

Sin embargo Jack continuó en relativo silencio. Los únicos sonidos emitidos eran ronquidos intermitentes.

-Bah, lo sabía – se dijo Vlad sin inmutarse al tiempo que se incorporaba – seguramente es sólo parte de uno de sus tontos e insulsos sueños… nada que valga la pena.

.

Vlad observó el rostro de Jack.

-Como si algo que se relacione a ti pudiera valer la pena ¿no es así Jack?- agregó Vlad con una media sonrisa y frunciendo el ceño con malicia antes de darse la vuelta

\- Tú valías la pena

.

Vlad sintió un vuelco en el estómago y se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso Jack estuvo fingiendo todo el tiempo el estar dormido?

No, no era posible, el sujeto siempre había tenido el sueño pesado y además él no podía saber que Plasmius y Masters eran en esencia la misma persona puesto que el propio Vlad había sido muy cuidadoso siempre con respecto a su identidad durante todos esos años, incluso cuando recientemente el chico fantasma sí la conocía.

-No, el no se hubiera atrevido a decirle – pensó de inmediato al girarse para encarar de nuevo a Jack – no sin arriesgarse él mismo

.

Al darse cuenta de que Fenton de nuevo comenzaba a roncar, Vlad se relajó pero al mismo tiempo comenzaba a enfadarse. Si todo aquello era broma de Daniel, él mismo se encargaría de que no se le volviera a ocurrir engañarlo jamás.

Plasmius volteó a su alrededor, buscando indicios de la presencia de Danny.

-No, debe seguir dormido – se convenció a sí mismo – yo lo hubiera detectado, aún no sabe siquiera controlar bien su transformación como para hacer clones de sí mismo.

Tan sólo por asegurarse, prendió el monitor que llevaba consigo para observar las cámaras de seguridad y seleccionó la del cuarto del chico, comprobando así que éste no se había movido ni un ápice de su cama.

.

Extrañado y aún curioso, guardó de nuevo en su bolsillo el monitor y se inclinó hacia Jack murmurando su nombre, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo a eso fue un sonoro ronquido.

\- Esto es el colmo – dijo Vlad en voz baja, ofendido al sentirse ignorado esta vez, aunque no hubiese sido intencional

-Siempre tan tonto como para darte cuenta de las cosas más sutiles e incluso ignorarlas Jack Fenton – le reclamó en susurro al incorporarse – incluso a quienes te rodean… - agregó indiferente- … empezando por mi.

-Pero yo nunca te he ignorado Vladdie

.

Esta vez, Vlad claramente pudo ver que no era Danny quien le jugaba una mala broma y que Jack seguía aún dormido. De pronto recordó que en algunas ocasiones, cuando hacía ya tantos años llegaron a convivir bajo el mismo techo en la universidad, Jack solía hablar en sueños y contestar como si estuviera despierto.

-Claro que lo hiciste – contestó por instinto y sin razón lógica aparente… no cuando tenía cosas más importantes qué hacer ahí, no cuando Daniel podría despertar en cualquier instante y no cuando a quien le estaba hablando era la persona a quien menos querría dirigirle la palabra en aquel momento. Y sin embargo, al contestar esperó por una réplica.

\- No lo hice – contestó Jack entre sueños – yo jamás podría ignorar a alguien a quien me importa tanto

.

Vlad frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo aún dormido podía ser tan cínico?¿importarle?¿El? La época en la que eso parecía ser una realidad había pasado hacía ya tanto tiempo y había durado tan poco relativamente, que no era posible que lo que decía fuera más que producto de una alucinación por ese estado semiinconsciente en el que se hallaba.

-Mentiroso, yo jamás te importe tanto como dices –

Los labios de Vlad dejaron salir aquellas palabras en un tono herido que no creyó expresar así y se sorprendió al escucharse decirlas.

\- Pero es cierto – respondió Jack, distrayendo al otro de su sorpresa – tu siempre me has importado mucho

-No es cierto – continuó Vlad, sintiendo que una vieja herida que creyó olvidada comenzaba a abrirse de nuevo sin poder evitarlo – si así hubiera sido nunca me hubieras abandonado en ese hospital

\- Fuiste tú quien ya no quiso verme después del accidente

.

Vlad cruzó los brazos frente a su pecho, indignado.

\- Porque tú fuiste quien me arruinó la vida

\- Te pedí perdón mil veces y quise ayudarte con el problema

-Y jamás lo hiciste, simplemente te largaste y me dejaste solo, si hubieras querido…

\- Pero si quise – interrumpió Jack – pero estabas tan molesto que me corriste y no quisiste mi ayuda nunca más… no tuve más remedio que apartarme

\- Y no contento con eso, alejaste a Maddie de mi cuando ella también estaba conmi…con nosotros

\- También te enojaste con ella

-No es cierto – reclamó Vlad aún más molesto por la supuesta difamación –jamás podría enojarme con ella

\- Si lo hiciste – defendió Jack - pero me dijiste que nunca se lo dijera para no hacerla sentir culpable también... pero yo…

\- ¿Pero tú qué?

.

Jack se detuvo unos segundos y Vlad insistió entonces para hacerlo que continuara

-¿Pero tú qué Jack? ¿Qué?

Al fin pareció que el tono casi desesperado de Vlad hizo efecto en el sueño de Jack y de nuevo habló

\- No, yo no le dije nada pero ambos decidimos alejarnos por el bien de los tres… pero yo… después de todos estos años yo…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Vlad dubitativo, no sabiendo si quería oír lo que seguía. ¿Acaso le había dicho a ella lo decepcionado y furioso que estaba con ambos en ese momento?¿Era por eso que Maddie AHORA ya no sentía nada por él?¿Había perdido entonces su oportunidad de reconquistarla?

\- … creo que… aún siento algo por ti, porque me importas… por lo que fuimos alguna vez…

.

Vlad abrió los ojos desconcertado. De todos los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza, jamás hubiera cruzado aquel en el que Jack, su ahora odiado rival de amores y quien hubiera truncado su futuro en la flor de la juventud, le recordara un momento de su vida que aunque él no quisiera admitirlo, había sido muy importante… aún más que su enamoramiento por Maddie, a quien creía el amor de su vida y la chica perfecta en todo sentido.

\- … porque aún después de tanto tiempo y a pesar de que amo a Maddie, no puedo evitar seguir sintiendo lo que siento por ti, aunque tú ya no lo sientas y nada pueda volver a ser lo mismo otra vez.

.

Así de pronto y por un momento fugaz, todo el supuesto odio y rencor que Vlad sentía tan apasionadamente por Jack se desvaneció de la superficie y se mezcló dentro de su ser, haciéndolo dudar y remover al mismo tiempo viejos sentimientos que habían permanecido sepultados profundamente, para evitar que lo distrajeran y se pudiera concentrar en su venganza.

Vlad observaba ahora a Jack detenidamente. Los recuerdos de lo que había vivido al lado de quien antes fuera su mejor amigo (e incluso algo más) y lo que sentía por él (y que jamás se atrevió a admitir completamente) lo asaltaban ahora y hacían eco en su cabeza como lamentos fantasmales que quisieran hacerlo entrar en razón para que olvidara toda aquella locura de vengarse y siguiera adelante con su vida.

\- Entonces tú – dijo Vlad tratando de concentrarse de nuevo en el presente – ¿realmente aún sientes lo que me dijiste… desde aquella primera vez que admitiste estar enamorado de mi?

Jack volvía a guardar silencio

-¿Y bien? – insistió Vlad

\- Aún me importas – dijo al fin Jack – pero ahora tengo una familia a quien cuidar también… aunque parte de mi siempre seguirá queriéndote, ambos sabemos que eso no puede ser… pero lo que siento por ti siempre va a existir, por eso me alegra tanto que de nuevo seamos mejores amigos.

.

"Mejores amigos" había dicho Jack. Si tan sólo el supiera lo que realmente ocultaban sus intenciones cuando mandó aquella carta de invitación a la fiesta de exalumnos en su castillo, diciendo que lo perdonaba por todo lo que había pasado.

Vlad se sentía decepcionado pero ¿por qué? No había razón para ello, después de todo su meta era el recuperar al amor de su vida y quitarle a Jack a sus hijos ó más bien, a quienes él decía que por derecho debieron ser suyos ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué de nuevo estancarse en viejos sentimientos de algo que él insistía en que sólo fue pasajero y en realidad no significó más?

Sin embargo, estando ahí de pie en aquella obscuridad, acompañado únicamente por aquel ex amigo suyo e invadido por todo lo que en ese momento sentía, algo de esa locura interna que lo dominaba de vez en cuando a pesar de él mismo a raíz del accidente con el proto-portal (y que últimamente parecía querer tomar el control con mayor intensidad), lo llevó a formular una idea en su cabeza que bajo otras circunstancias jamás hubiera siquiera contemplado como una posibilidad de que realmente ocurriera.

-Jack – susurró Vlad al inclinarse junto al otro para hablarle al oído – si te ordenara lo que fuera en este momento ¿lo harías?

Plasmius esperó casi ansioso por la respuesta.

\- Si

Vlad tragó saliva. Su corazón comenzaba a latir rápidamente y de no ser porque se encontraba transformado en un fantasma, gotas de sudor hubieran atravesado por su frente.

-Muy bien – dijo al suspirar y alejarse un poco de Jack antes de proceder al primer paso de aquella extraña idea.

.

…

.

Y… ¡hasta aquí el primer capítulo! … ok, no es cierto, si me conocen saben que me gustan los cliffhangers jeje, pero sólo quería hacer una pequeña pausa antes de continuar… ok, sigamos con la lectura (prometo ya no interrumpir XD).

.

…

.

**FRAGMENTO 2: DESEO**

Vlad tomó de nuevo el monitor y después de que casi obsesivamente se hubiera asegurado de que todo continuaba en calma y en silencio en el resto de la casa, volvió a guardarlo. A pesar de esto, decidió que por mera precaución no cambiaría de forma durante su estancia.

Entonces llevó sus manos hasta los broches metálicos que sostenían su capa y los presionó para soltarla. Ésta se deslizó por sus hombros y cayó al suelo pesadamente.

Regresando sobre sus pasos, de nuevo Vlad quedó de frente a Jack y después se inclinó hacia él estirando sus brazos para colocar con cuidado sus manos enguantadas sobre el pecho del otro.

.

Entonces se quedó inmóvil por varios segundos.

\- ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo? – se dijo

-_Sigue_ – oyó decir a su voz dentro de su cabeza cuando intentaba retirar sus manos – _Vamos, sigue_

Vlad agitó la cabeza para acallar esa voz que parecía hablar por sí misma. Sabía que el hacerle caso nunca conducía a nada bueno. Aún así, parecía alentado no sólo por ella si no por algo más.

-_¿Qué esperas? _– decía la voz – _sigue adelante_

Vlad se recargó un poco más sobre Fenton, quien seguía profundamente dormido y ajeno al contacto. Entonces le dijo al oído "Jack, siéntate" y lo jaló ligeramente del cuello de la camisa.

.

Obediente, Jack simplemente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en aquel sillón.

-Bien- le dijo Vlad – ahora escúchame bien… dijiste que aún sientes algo por mi…

\- Si – respondió Jack

-… y que harías lo que sea que te ordene en este momento…

-Si

Vlad suspiró.

\- Entonces te pido… te ordeno que me des esta noche… sólo tú y yo, sin preguntas, sin consecuencias… sin mencionarlo jamás.

-Está bien – contestó Jack sin pensarlo

.

De nuevo el corazón de Vlad se aceleraba. Jack no dudo ni por un segundo ante la propuesta a pesar de lo que él mismo había dicho y que con toda seguridad tenía muy presente o de lo contrario aún en sueños no lo hubiera mencionado.

\- Siendo así – dijo Vlad con seriedad – empecemos

Sin necesidad de que Vlad dijera nada, instintivamente las manos de Jack se quitaron los guantes que las protegían, se elevaron y buscaron torpemente el pecho del otro hasta encontrarlo justo frente a ellas, para después deslizarse hacia ambos lados de su cadera y quedarse ahí.

Ese simple movimiento hizo que Vlad se incomodara pero al mismo tiempo no hizo nada por tratar de alejarse.

-_Esto es lo que quieres, adelante_ – decía la voz en su cabeza – _sólo sigue_

.

Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había sentido el contacto de aquellas enormes manos sobre su cuerpo, que no pensó que al volver a sentir su calor las suyas reaccionaran colocándose sobre las otras para afianzar el agarre y después avanzaran deslizándose poco a poco por los brazos hasta detenerse en unos prominentes hombros.

El entrenamiento que había llevado durante veinte años había rendido frutos en la condición física de Vlad, pero tenía que admitir que a pesar de lo que dejaba ver a simple vista, Jack no se había descuidado sino que por el contrario, se había ejercitado lo suficiente para hacerlo ver más voluminoso que antes.

-Las apariencias engañan – se dijo Vlad al tocar las masas musculares. En comparación al otro se veía más pequeño, aún cuando ambos hombres eran altos y estaban en buena condición física.

.

Con cuidado, Vlad desabrochó la parte de enfrente de la camisa de dormir que Jack llevaba puesta. A su vez y nuevamente sólo guiado por instinto o quizás por un aparente dejo de consciencia, Fenton jaló hacia él la cadera del otro, haciéndolo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio y causando que éste se recargara sobre su pecho con las manos.

-Ten cuidado Jack – dijo Vlad en voz baja, reclamándole antes de reincorporarse – vas a despertar a alguien

-Lo siento Vladdie – respondió el otro

Jack trataba de buscar a ciegas algún cierre o botones que retirar y que le permitieran tener más contacto con la piel de Vlad pero no tuvo éxito.

-Esto no va a funcionar así – se dijo Vlad al darse cuenta de todo – muy bien, así tendrá que ser entonces -

.

Aprovechando su poder de intangibilidad, Vlad se retiró el mismo la parte superior de su traje y lo arrojó al suelo, justo al lado de su capa.

Jack sintió entonces la piel fría del otro y se detuvo un instante.

-Te siento muy frío – dijo de pronto. Vlad se detuvo también y dejó de respirar por un segundo.

-No es nada Jack – dijo tan calmado como pudo – el laboratorio esta frío, mejor ponte de nuevo los guantes.

-Está bien – contestó Jack sin hacer más preguntas y dejó que Vlad le colocara de nuevo los guantes

-Eso estuvo cerca – se dijo.

Entonces miró a Jack aún dormido. De nuevo dudo y dejó de moverse.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo? – se dijo – En realidad no quiero esto ¿o si?

-_Hazlo_\- intervino la voz de su cabeza - _¿qué estás esperando? Claro que es lo que quieres… lo necesitas _

.

Influenciado por ese pensamiento que parecía no provenir de él mismo, Vlad jaló hacia abajo la camisa de Jack para dejar al descubierto su torso.

Casi de inmediato, se acercó hasta su cuello para lamerlo, pero el sonido de la sangre corriendo a través de las venas resonando en sus sensibles oídos lo incitaron a querer hacer más que eso.

Sin embargo, antes de clavar los colmillos sobre su víctima indefensa, apartó la boca de ahí y respiró profundamente. Sabía que no podía dejar evidencia de su presencia o Daniel sería el primero en notarlo y no habría muchos sospechosos a los cuales culpar por aquellas particulares incisiones sobre la piel de su padre.

Jack por su parte comenzó a mover sus manos, acercando aún más hacia él el cuerpo de Vlad, quien tuvo que colocar una rodilla sobre el sillón para sostenerse, quedando ahora su cuerpo un poco más elevado y casi sentado sobre una de las piernas del otro.

.

Al sentirlo más cerca, Fenton acercó su boca torpemente hasta el pecho de Vlad y comenzó a darle pequeños besos y a lamerlo.

El calor de los labios de Jack sobre su piel helada, hacía a Vlad sentir escalofríos, no tanto por el cambio de temperatura si no por todo lo que eso lo hacía revivir en ese momento. Había olvidado lo mucho que disfrutaba el que alguien -y en especial aquel que tenía enfrente de él, que lo conocía bastante bien en ese aspecto- explorara de esa manera minuciosa cada parte de su cuerpo, pues no sólo era la boca sino también las manos, que lo recorrían ahora por la espalda y el abdomen y que aún enfundadas en hule negro se sentían maravillosamente sobre él.

Dejándose llevar por la sensación, cerró los ojos y se sostuvo de los hombros de Jack al tiempo que subía la otra rodilla al sillón y quedaba en una posición más cómoda, sentado sobre las piernas del otro.

.

Un sincero e inesperado gemido de placer salió de la boca de Vlad cuando Jack succionó uno de sus pezones. Eso lo alarmó y de inmediato se llevó una de sus manos enguantadas a la boca. No debía perder el control de la situación, ni siquiera con lo que estaba pasando.

Debía permanecer tan en calma como le fuera posible. Después de todo sólo sería un momento, algo pasajero que nunca más volvería a ocurrir y que no tenía mayor importancia que el de querer cumplir un deseo, un mero capricho para sacarse completamente todo remanente de lo que alguna vez llegó a sentir por su ahora ex mejor amigo y que una vez pasado todo, podría concentrarse de lleno en liquidarlo y consumar sus planes.

.

Vlad trataba de mantenerse en calma, pero su cuerpo no parecía coincidir con él y empezaba a despertar más y más con cada movimiento y roce de la cálida piel de Jack sobre la suya. Incluso su piel espectral comenzaba a adquirir algo de temperatura, especialmente cuando una de aquellas grandes manos se deslizara hasta llegar a su entrepierna y se cerrara con delicadeza en dicho lugar.

Un leve gruñido subió por la garganta de Vlad al sentir la presión de aquella mano cerrándose sobre él. La necesidad repentina de querer sentirlo aún más lo apresuró a retirar mediante intangibilidad no sólo su pantalón sino sus botas también y los guantes de ambos.

.

Con una destreza casi impensable debido a la torpeza que por lo general mostraba para todo, los dedos de Jack recorrían cada centímetro del miembro de Vlad a través de sus trusas, haciendo a éste cerrar los ojos y arquear momentáneamente la espalda, sujetando con sus manos la cabeza de Jack, quien ahora aprovechaba la nueva posición de su compañero para pasar la mano que antes se encontraba deteniendo su espalda y darle una nueva localización sobre el trasero de éste, apretándolo con firmeza.

Vlad se levantó un poco más de su posición. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo empezar a estremecerse como la primera vez que Jack había hecho eso, pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

.

En efecto, las hábiles manos de Jack, una al frente y otra atrás, encontraron su camino a través del pedazo de tela que aún cubría a Vlad y comenzaron cada una a realizar masajes y movimientos circulares, dando como resultado que éste se agitara aún más.

Sin poder detenerlo esta vez, un gemido de placer escapó de entre sus labios debido a la excitación. Para entonces su miembro se encontraba completamente firme y el resto de su cuerpo ansioso por el encuentro íntimo que tanto tiempo había esperado aunque su dueño lo hubiera reprimido a cada instante… hasta ahora.

.

Al fin retiró de forma intangible el último obstáculo que existía entre su cuerpo y el de Jack al arrojar al suelo y casi con premura lo que quedaba de la ropa inferior de ambos.

Vlad recargó su cabeza en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro izquierdo de Jack, tan sólo para tratar de ocultar un poco su respiración fuerte y agitada, sin mucho éxito.

Al mismo tiempo podía observar desde ahí cómo el miembro de Jack ya se encontraba listo. Parecía que los sonidos que Vlad emitía eran suficiente estímulo para llevarlo a ese estado, confirmando así las palabras de Fenton de que parte de él aún sentía algo importante y más que mera amistad por él, pues a pesar de todo lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no reaccionaba así con cualquier persona, aún cuando siempre pareciera festivo y alegre con todos.

-No, no puedo hacer esto- pronunció entrecortadamente al caer en cuenta de hasta donde estaba llegando todo

\- _Vamos, sigue, ¿qué esperas? _

.

De nuevo la voz de sus pensamientos intervenía sobre su voluntad. ¿es que acaso no pensaba dejarlo en paz un momento?

-No – se decía a sí mismo – no puedo, yo-

-_¡¿Qué estás esperando?!_ – gritó la voz con enfado - _¡sólo hazlo ya y termina con esto de una buena vez! _

-Maldita sea – dijo Vlad entre dientes. Rápidamente buscó con la vista si alrededor había alguna sustancia que pudiera servir de lubricante, pero al no hallar nada, acercó una de sus muñecas hasta sus colmillos y la mordió. En cuanto la sangre (más bien ectoplasma) comenzó a brotar, comenzó a succionarla pero en vez de tragarla o escupirla, la depositó en esa misma mano y comenzó a frotarla a lo largo del miembro de Jack primero y luego sobre su propia entrada.

-V-Vladdie –

.

La voz agitada de Jack interrumpió oportunamente, distrayendo a Vlad de su pugna interna y concentrándose de nuevo en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Vladdie yo… ¡ah!-

.

Antes de dejar que Jack terminara su frase, Vlad tomó entre sus manos su miembro y después de cerrar los ojos y dar un fuerte suspiro, bajó su cuerpo hasta que sintió su entrada ser presionada por Jack.

Gracias a la humedad proporcionada por los fluidos propios de tal anatomía y el ectoplasma que acababa de agregar a la mezcla, Vlad se bajó aún más permitiendo a Jack comenzar a entrar en él.

.

A pesar de aún recordar cómo se sentía y de que en realidad no hubiera sido tan difícil que abatiera los anillos musculares, el miembro de Jack le causó un dolor en un principio que recorrió todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar que pequeñas lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas y que un gemido ahogado se formara en su garganta.

Recordó entonces la forma en que todo había ocurrido la primera vez que estuvo con Jack en esa posición. Lo que sintió, la forma en que todo su cuerpo había reaccionado aún antes de que nada pasara… era increíble que aquel conjunto de sensaciones lo invadiera de nuevo como si hubiera pasado ayer… y eso sólo lo estremeció aún más.

.

Instintivamente, en cuanto Jack sintió el calor rodear su miembro y los músculos de Vlad hacer presión contra él, comenzó a mover sus caderas poco a poco hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras llevaba sus manos hasta ambos lados de la cadera del otro para mantenerlo en su sitio, evitando que con el movimiento ambos se separan demasiado.

Vlad se sostuvo de los hombros de Jack y se inclinó más hacia abajo para permitirle a éste una mejor penetración.

Concentrado como estaba en el acto en sí, Vlad no se daba cuenta de que pronto los sonidos de placer que fueron negados a salir en un principio, hicieron acto de presencia en el ambiente de la habitación, no sólo por parte de él si no también por parte de Jack.

.

Cada embestida, cada movimiento, cada latido y cada respiración lo transportaban de nuevo a aquellos tiempos en los que todo eso no era sólo un acto carnal si no que tenía un significado, un propósito y un sentimiento.

-¡Ah! ¡Vladdie! –exclamó Jack de pronto, tomando desprevenido a Vlad- ¡estoy a punto de…!-

-¡Oh no!- dijo éste en el mismo tono, tratando de no subir la voz - ¡espera Jack!

Con fuerza, Fenton se sostuvo de la cadera de Vlad y éste no tuvo tiempo de moverse de ahí, así que Jack se vino dentro de él.

-¡Oh fudge! – exclamó Vlad - ¡Aún no Jack!¡Yo aún… yo aún no termino!

.

Antes, solían tener los tiempos sincronizados casi a la perfección para llegar prácticamente juntos al clímax, pero uno de las consecuencias no sólo del paso del tiempo n que estuvieron separados si no del accidente en el que su ADN se fusionara con el de un espectro, era precisamente que en su estado fantasma Vlad requería de mayor tiempo para llegar al orgasmo.

Antes de sentirse frustrado, en un acto casi desesperado Vlad tomó la cara de Jack entre sus manos y lo besó con la esperanza de influirlo y que eso volviera a excitarlo.

Para su fortuna, aquello dio resultado y antes de separarse por completo, el miembro de Jack volvió poco a poco a adquirir firmeza.

Entonces Vlad se dispuso a dar masaje en los pezones de Jack con sus dedos mientras que con la lengua lamía el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

.

De nuevo Jack empezó un nuevo ciclo de embestidas, pero esta vez con mayor intensidad.

-Vladdie, yo… - comenzó a decir dificultosamente - yo… soy tu amigo – decía casi suplicando – nunca he dejado de serlo

-Cállate Jack – reclamó Vlad entre jadeos – cállate y continúa moviéndote

-Pero- yo…-

-Sólo ¡ah! … ¡sólo cállate, no digas tonterías!

Vlad empujó a Jack para recostarlo un poco más sobre el sillón y quedar ahora sobre él mientras ambos se seguían moviendo.

.

Durante ese cambio de posición el miembro de Jack se encontró con la próstata de Vlad, haciendo que éste gimiera profundamente.

\- ¡Oh, Jack! – exclamó entonces sin pensarlo - ¡de nuevo!

.

Milagrosamente, Jack de nuevo dio sobre aquel sensible punto y Vlad de nuevo dejó que el eco de placer saliera de lo más profundo de su ser.

Dos, tres, cuatro estocadas más sobre el mismo lugar y Vlad al fin se encontraba a punto del éxtasis.

-Estoy cerca – decía más para sí mismo que para el otro al tiempo que seguían con aquella danza semi-horizontal y Vlad tomaba su propio miembro para masturbarlo y liberarlo de ese dolor que lo aquejaba por no ponerle atención.

-¡Un poco más! – exclamó Vlad al aumentar sus movimientos e incitar al otro a hacer lo mismo - ¡más fuerte!- exigió - ¡más rápido!

.

Jack puso todo su esfuerzo en hacer lo que Vlad le pedía hasta que al fin un sonido gutural casi animal –tan sonoro y fugaz que Vlad apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y taparle la boca a ambos con sus manos- salió a anunciar que todo había terminado para ambos

Pero no sólo Vlad liberó su orgasmo sobre el pecho y rostro de Jack. Éste también se corrió de nuevo dentro del que hasta entonces aún consideraba su mejor amigo.

.

Con la respiración aún agitada y sus cuerpos temblando después de la intensa actividad, ambos se encontraban inmóviles sobre el sillón, cada uno en la misma posición que tenía al momento del clímax.

Pocos minutos después, Vlad ya se encontraba limpiándose y tomando su ropa para volver a vestirse y luego hacer lo mismo con Jack para no dejar evidencias de nada visible.

.

De pronto los sensibles oídos de Vlad captaron movimiento en la parte superior de la casa. Seguramente todo el ajetreo y los ruidos que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no pudo acallar por completo habían despertado a alguno de los otros integrantes de la familia Fenton.

Se apresuró entonces a colocarse la capa y ajustar sus guantes, y después de estar seguro de que Jack continuaba durmiendo y de que había dejado todo tal cual lo había encontrado, abrió un portal y escapó de ahí directo hasta la entrada del bosque donde comenzaban los terrenos de su castillo en Wisconsin.

.

...

.

**FRAGMENTO 3: CONSECUENCIAS**

Así terminaba la ola de recuerdos en la mente de Vlad. Toda la noche dando vueltas a su cama sin poder dormir por pensar en eso que "en realidad no tiene ninguna importancia ya".

Al día siguiente, aún durante el desayuno siguió recordando en fragmentos lo que había ocurrido, pero al llegar la noche, prácticamente ya no quedaba nada más que evocar de los acontecimientos previos, como si todos los recuerdos simplemente hubieran decidido alejarse y dejarlo en paz.

.

Y así, pasaron los días. Vlad ciertamente se sentía liberado de alguna manera a raíz del "pequeño incidente" así que se había propuesto olvidarse de todo el asunto, lo que aparentemente estaba logrando sin mayor problema.

Fue hasta después de tres semanas, que durante una de las ya casi tradicionales peleas contra Daniel, quien insistía en inmiscuirse en donde no lo llamaban, que de forma inesperada los recuerdos se volvieron en algo aún más real que la existencia de los fantasmas en Amity Park.

.

…

.

Después de que el chico fantasma lo persiguiera hasta la feria de gitanos que anualmente se ponía en el pueblo, ambos se encontraban en la parte más alta de la rueda de la fortuna y como siempre, Danny trataba de hacer chistes ingeniosos que a oídos de Vlad, eran todo menos eso.

\- Parece que se te acabará la fortuna el día de hoy Plasmius – dijo Danny sonriente

-Ja-ja – respondió Vlad – siempre tan lleno de comentarios poco creativos Daniel, estoy pensando seriamente en regalarte un diccionario para que aumentes tu vocabulario, pero conociendo tu desempeño escolar, dudo mucho que aún así logres algo más que sólo leer las palabras.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos Plasmius! – exclamó Danny molesto – ¡prepárate para que te lea tu suerte con mi puño!

\- Dame tu mejor golpe – lo retó Vlad

.

Danny se lanzó entonces directamente contra Plasmius, quien sin mayor problema lo esquivó la primera vez, pero cuando el chico arremetió de nuevo contra él y esta vez no sólo atacó con su cuerpo sino que le lanzó varias esferas de energía ectoplasmática, Vlad se cubrió con ambos brazos e intentó formar un escudo de ectoplasma como siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, éste desapareció tan pronto como fue creado.

-¡¿Pero que fudge…?! – exclamó con sorpresa

.

Estando Vlad confundido pero también indefenso y distraído, los ataques de Danny dieron justo en el blanco, mandándolo directamente hacia los árboles cercanos.

-¡Ja! ¡Te dije que éste no era tu día de suerte Plasmius! – gritó Danny triunfante

-No creas que vas a ganar tan fácilmente – dijo Vlad con calma al incorporarse- esto es sólo el inicio

.

Vlad formó entre sus manos una esfera de energía que se disponía a lanzar, pero mientras más concentraba la energía para formarla, más se sentía debilitado. Sin embargo no pudo detenerse a analizar las posibles causas puesto que justo en ese momento Danny de nuevo se dirigía hacia él para atacarlo, así que sin más le lanzó el poder directamente.

.

Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que no debió hacer eso. Justo después de lanzar el poder comenzó a sentirse mareado y aún más débil, obligándolo a caer sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Pero qué…? – se dijo cuando empezó a sentir que la vista se le nublaba - ¡¿Qué me está pasando?!

-¡Toma esto Plasmius! – gritó Danny

Vlad sólo pudo esquivar a medias el ataque, rodando sobre sí mismo para alejarse de ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa Vlad? – dijo Danny confiado - ¿ya te diste por vencido?

-¡Guarda silencio Daniel! – exclamó Vlad, tratando de incorporarse- ¡no es momento de tus niñerías!

.

Danny se extrañó de la seriedad y enfado con las que Vlad le respondió, pero creyendo que sólo era un truco más de su archienemigo para hacerlo caer en una trampa, se dispuso a atacarlo de nuevo.

\- ¡Vamos Plasmius, levántate! ¡Así no es divertido!

.

Vlad se molestó aún más. ¿El mocoso no podía ver que no estaba jugando? Sin duda "de tal palo, tal astilla" pensó.

-Muy bien Daniel, si así quieres que sea... ¡prepárate!

Con dificultad Vlad trató de ponerse en pie pero de inmediato cayó de nuevo, apenas pudiendo sostenerse con manos y piernas sobre el suelo mientras empezaba a temblar y a respirar agitadamente.

.

En esas condiciones no le sería posible de ninguna manera enfrentar a Danny. Lo único que podía hacer con la poca fuerza que sentía que le quedaba era huir de ahí…y rápido.

-¿Plasmius? – dijo Danny extrañado al ver caer a su enemigo sin razón - ¿Oye Vlad, te encuentras bien? – agregó preocupado, dejando la broma de lado

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – exclamó defensivo – ¡aléjate de mi Daniel!

-Wow, oye cálmate – le dijo mostrándole las palmas – yo sólo pregunté si …-

-¡No te me acerques! – gritó

.

Unas terribles náuseas lo obligaron a llevarse una mano a la boca, seguidas de un agudo dolor en la boca del estómago que lo dejaron hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

\- ¿Vlad? Oye en serio viejo, si te sientes mal yo podría…

-¡Que te largues Daniel! – gritó furioso al alejar al chico con un disparo de energía.

Antes de que algo más sucediera, con sus últimas fuerzas Vlad abrió un pequeño ecto-portal el suficiente tiempo para pasar por él y aparecer del otro lado en alguna parte dentro de su castillo.

.

…

.

Después de caer sobre la alfombra de la biblioteca, Vlad no pudo más y regresó a su forma humana antes de quedar inconsciente.

.

Unas horas más tarde, se levantó desorientado del suelo y deteniéndose de la pared caminó hasta su laboratorio, donde se tomó muestras de sangre para analizarlas y se hizo un chequeo general de salud con el más completo y avanzado equipo médico que había instalado para él mismo en caso de que fuera necesario, para no tener que acudir a un hospital.

.

Terminando de correr los análisis ya fuera con la computadora ó el microscopio, llegó a la conclusión de que no había nada malo en su salud, por el contrario, al parecer se encontraba mejor que nunca.

No satisfecho por lo que arrojaban esos datos, volvió a realizarse los mismos estudios nuevamente, con los mismos resultados: nada fuera de lo normal.

-No es posible – se dijo – algo debe estarme pasando

.

Observando sus manos, Vlad formó una pequeña esfera de energía entre ellas y volvió a sentir ese mismo mareo de antes.

Entonces se levantó de improviso de su silla en el laboratorio y se transformó por completo el Plasmius.

Apenas hizo esto las náuseas se hicieron presentes de nuevo.

-Será mejor que me apresure- se dijo y tomó una nueva jeringa para empezar de nuevo con la batería de estudios.

.

Cuando finalmente terminó de hacerse todas las pruebas, regresó a su forma humana mientras las volvía a correr.

Cual sería su sorpresa al hallar que prácticamente todos los parámetros se encontraban normales, con excepción del conteo de lo que en términos de ectoplasma correspondería a sus glóbulos blancos, que se encontraban demasiado elevados.

Tomó una pequeña muestra de esos mismos ecto-glóbulos y los analizó bajo el microscopio. Nada fuera de lo común en cuanto a su tamaño o forma, pero en cuanto tomó un pequeño cristal de ecto-energía que había formado previamente y lo acercó hasta la muestra, éstos se volvieron locos y comenzaron a multiplicarse y a secretar una sustancia fosforescente.

-Interesante – dijo vlad – parece que tengo una especie de alergia a mis propios poderes… pero ¿por qué? Jamás había sucedido. Debe haber algo más en estos datos… ¿desde cuándo está pasando?

.

Buscando entre los múltiples resultados que había obtenido tanto en su forma humana como en su forma fantasma y después de revisarlos minuciosamente tanto en sus rangos como en la fecha de aparición de los síntomas, al fin encontró un patrón que fuera de resultarle extraño, le causó un vacío en el estómago que lo hizo sudar frío y acelerar su corazón.

\- No puede ser – dijo con terror – simplemente esto no puede ser… ¡es imposible! ¡Computadora, abre el archivo RX-2345-1, fechas 10, 11 y 12, año y mes en curso!

.

Sin tardanza, la máquina le mostró a su amo lo que le pedía.

-Ahora haz un acercamiento, coordenadas de 45`176 a 45`182`

La computadora mostró en grande los fragmentos de imagen requeridos.

\- No – dijo Vlad sin poder creer lo que veía.

.

Sus ojos se abrieron como jamás en su vida lo habían hecho. Trató de pasar saliva pero sus glándulas salivales se negaban a trabajar en ese momento, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a hiperventilarse.

Vlad se levantó de su silla temblando y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro nerviosamente. Sentía que las paredes a su alrededor se cerraban sobre él. Aquello simplemente no era posible. No podía ser real. Ni siquiera en sus más absurdos sueños ni en los más locos experimentos que se le hubieran ocurrido algo así podría ser posible. Aún la existencia de los fantasmas, que en otro tiempo le parecía una idea tonta, le hubiera sido más fácil de asimilar si alguien se la hubiera dicho en ese momento, suponiendo que él fuera escéptico al respecto.

.

Ahora que si lo que acababa de ver era cierto, sólo podía existir una razón para que ahora se encontrara en ese dilema. Esa noche, esa sola noche…con él. No existía más explicación puesto que además las fechas de todo coincidían perfectamente.

-Ok Vlad, guarda la calma – se decía a si mismo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro del laboratorio y se frotaba las manos nerviosamente – todo va a salir bien, lo único que debes hacer es… es…

.

Sorprendentemente, apenas aquella solución cruzó su mente la desechó de inmediato.

¿Deshacerse de eso?¿De esa pequeña célula de la que ahora era consciente que crecía en su interior al parecer protegida por una cápsula ubicada en su abdomen bajo?

.

Quizás aún era muy pronto para una acción definitiva, después de todo él era un científico y un acontecimiento tan extraño merecía ser registrado. Sin embargo, si se decidiría o no finalmente a ser él mismo quien fungiera de conejillo de indias y aún más importante, si llevaría a término ese nuevo estado que daría origen a una nueva vida, a sabiendas de quién era el otro progenitor (o si le diría a éste lo que había ocurrido…ó ¿no había dicho él mismo que sin consecuencias?), sólo el tiempo lo diría. Por ahora debía prepararse mental y físicamente para lo que viniera… y lidiar con ese antojo de pepinillos con crema de maní que desde hacía una semana no podía resistir.

.

.

**¿FIN?**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**N/A:** Entonces… así es como fue XD … realmente no sé que tan bien haya quedado (para ustedes que son fans del subgénero digo XD) y es que como les dije, sucede que fan del mpreg no soy precisamente (de hecho en la vida real veo a una persona embarazada y me dan escalofríos lol… y muy maternal además la verdad es que tampoco soy a pesar de mi cursilería al escribir XD)… por lo mismo no he incursionado jamás en el tema por gusto propio (ni leído ni escrito) PEEERO… me sentí con la necesidad de hacer esto nomás por agradecer el tiempo que se tomó "Conejitayaoi" para leer mi historia y además comentarla (y más porque fans de pacmanship –Vlad y Jack- en español realmente creo que hay tan pocos –además de mi claro XD- que se cuentan con los dedos de una mano y quizás sobren dedos XD), así que algo corto (si, para mi es corto XD), principalmente por ser primera vez que escribo algo así y porque soy renuente al tema XD pero espero que haya sido de su agrado.

El si esto continuará o no la verdad es que depende de mi mood XD porque repito, el mpreg no me gusta en realidad… además… pueden tomar esto como una especie de AU ó "que tal si" tanto de "El experimento" como de su secuela XD (en proyecto, escribiéndose y ansioso por ya ser publicado XD).

Eeeentonces me despido por ahora de todos ustedes. Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día :) X3

¡Hasta luego!

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Vlad y Jack son creación de Butch Hartman… lo que les pase o hagan una vez que yo tomo el control de ellos para mis historias… bueno, es cortesía de mi ávida imaginación XD


End file.
